Freeing the Ghost of You
by Yukimo
Summary: Based on the song Ghost of you, this fanfiction focuses on Neji's struggle after Tenten makes a wrong decision. Language and suicidal themes.


This is something I decided to write because I have written in forever and I'm going to go insane if. I. Don't. **WRITE.** **_SOMETHING!_** This is written with the lyrics of "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance in it. The slanted words are the lyrics. This is about Neji and Tenten. I don't support this pairing but I like the feel you get from the two.

* * *

Neji ran as fast as he could. What was she thinking? She couldn't take these...these people by herself! He didn't doubt her abilities, no she just wasn't strong enough. These were professional madmen. What was she thinking? She was going to get killed. It had been about two years since he became an ANBU captain. Even now, at nineteen, there were things he didn't understand but he always tried to never make a fool of himself. But here she was, running off like a child. He picked up his speed after he heard the sharp 'clang' of her weapons against others.

_I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

She had confessed she loved him; that she always had and always would. He had barely been concious. He had woken up to see her beautiful brown eyes filled with worry. She had told him that she was afraid for him. That he was too weak still and that he would be killed if he went after them...but her...it wouldn't matter if she died. It wouldn't matter to anyone. But she did matter to someone...him.

"Tenten!" he yelled frantically as she came into view. Lee, Naruto, and Sakura picked up their speed to keep up with their captain.

Tenten was at her end. Her movements were becoming sluggish and reckless...Maybe just sluggishly reckless. She didn't turn; she was going to try to finish them before he got down there. She was desperate.

"NO!"

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever... _

Tenten's kunai were deflected easily as the last of the six missing nins came racing at her. Neji wasn't fast enough. It was already too late. He'd gotten her and made a run for it.

He was only slightly aware of the rest of his team racing after the man as he continued towards her. The bastard had ripped open her stomach, spilling its contents. He tried desperately to close it back but she caught his hand.

"See? It's better this way. No one will care."

"No..."

He picked her up in his arms and she knew she had made a mistake. She would cause pain to him. That was what she had been trying to avoid; him in pain. He continued to rock back and forth...back and forth...Was it just her imagination or did his breathing quicken? Was he crying? No...he shouldn't cry for her.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have let you go..."

He was shaking with sobs, kissing her forehead...

"No...no...no...no...NO!"

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

Tenten's head rocked back slightly.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

He was going to die as he walked to the funeral, clothed in black.

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

Neji rearranged his favorite picture on his nightstand. It was just barely eight in the morning and the birds were already out, singing cheerful songs. He rolled back over in bed so that he was lying on his back.

Letting his left arm fall, he slid his right hand up his chest and onto his face to rub his temples and get rid of this god awful headache. It was the anniversary of her death. Almost seven years ago now... He looked at the right of the bed to where she should have been. They could have had a wonderful life. Oh well. It was his fault in the first place.

Wait.

His breath caught...It **was **his fault. He smiled insanely. You're supposed to fix your problems. He was his own problem. Sliding off his futon, he jogged to his closet putting on a black turtle neck and navy blue pants. Or at least, that's what he thought he put on, but what the hell? He was giddy, what did he know? He made for the door to leave the compound for the last time before turning. The picture.

Running back through his small house he carefully slid the picture out of its glass case and slid it inside his pant pocket.

Before he knew it, he was standing in a secluded part of the forest about twenty feet east of the academy. It was where they had all trained together. He took out the picture and smiled at it, but he also held a kunai. He was sick of life. It was empty; black and white. 

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

He slammed the kunai into his heart, shocked to find he still had one.

Clutching at the picture he sank to the ground.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

"I can't believe he would do this, Gai-sensei."

"Grief pushes us to desperate things, Lee."

Lee touched his teammates back again and patted it.

"What's this?"

Lee pulled the small picture out of Neji's hand.

It was two nights before Tenten had decided to go off on her own...Before she'd been killed. She was wearing the most beautiful black dress, her hair decorated with pearls, and smokey make up. Neji had his arm around her waist, in his black suit and pressed shirt, smiling.

He couldn't help but smile as he placed the picture back in his beloved friend's hand.

"You're free."


End file.
